


Favourite Sound

by imeantsomethinglikethis



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Dizzie, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imeantsomethinglikethis/pseuds/imeantsomethinglikethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy discovers something about Lizzie on their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a bit of Dizzie fluff I thought up after re watching the videos and laughing at Lizzie's face when Charlotte says she snores.

"I want to be with you because of you, got it?"

He thought his heart might burst, he had never been so happy, not even when they had kissed a moment ago. She wanted him, not because of his wealth, or his family name, or even his appearance. Lizzie Bennet wanted him for the man he was, that he tried to be for her. Without even knowing what he was doing he saw his hand brushing past her cheek, through her hair, he knew he was speaking but didn't know what he was actually saying. She was beautiful; her eyes, normally bright blue, had taken on almost a green colour, almost matching the shade of her top. As he leaned towards her he looked down to her lips, saw her gorgeous smile, saw her lean towards him. It was like an invisible force drawing them together; he was about to press his lips to hers, could feel her breath on his cheek when…

William felt himself being hauled to consciousness by a loud noise. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to hold on to the vision that was fading fast, a pair of brilliant blue-green eyes, soft pink lips and a brilliant smile. As he woke up more, he realised there was something tickling his nose, and his chest felt rather heavy. He slowly opened his eyes to see a wonderful image.

Lizzie.

After all this time he finally knew the feeling of waking with her in his arms, and reality was so much better then anything he ever dreamed about. Although it was still too dark to distinguish many details, William wanted to brand this moment in his mind forever. Her small hand lying across his chest, her head on his shoulder, her soft dark red curls tickling his nose and flowing across her bare shoulders, the sheet had slipped down to her waist. The small but satisfied smile on her face and the sound that he now recognised as her snoring.

He smiled to himself; in all of his fantasies, he had never imagined her snoring. It wasn't a loud snore; it was a soft, humming sound, it was sweet, but every so often she would inhale deeper and a louder sound would escape. He suddenly had a flashback to one of her earlier videos, where Charlotte enlightened Lizzie's audience of her snoring. At the time he hadn't paid much attention to it, he had other things on his mind, but the memory of the mock outraged look on Lizzie's face as she tried to deny it brought a smile to his face. He tried to contain the laughter rising in his chest but it was no use. William let out a quiet laugh, the noise and vibration in his chest waking Lizzie up.

She looked up at him through bleary eyes, a sleepy smile growing bigger as she regained awareness. "Hey you" she said, "What's so funny?"

William brushed her hair behind her ear to get a better look at her blue green eyes, shining in the moonlight. Leaning down to kiss her forehead he replied "Oh nothing really" he paused and brought his lips to hers. "I just found out that Charlotte was right."

Lizzie laughed and pulled herself up so she was lying over him, her chin resting on her hands, which were resting on his chest. "I've learned that Charlotte is usually right about a lot of things, what was she right about this time?"

A playful grin appeared on Williams face before he answered.

"You snore."

"I do not." Lizzie cried as she sat up, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He continued smiling, despite the frown on her face. His hands moved to the soft skin of her hips, his thumbs making small circles, making her frown disappear, forgetting herself for moment, lost in the sensation. After a moment though, she remembered she was supposed to be annoyed with him and turned her head away with a small huff.

This time he couldn't contain his laughter, which only succeeded in obtaining a glare from Lizzie in his direction. Wrapping one arm around her waist, William pushed himself into a sitting position and pulled her close so they were now face to face. He started placing light kisses from her jaw, slowly down her neck.

"Yes, you do, and I think that it is adorable." He brought his right hand up and threaded it through her hair before gently brushing his lips against hers. "In fact, I think it might be my new favourite sound. Well, maybe my second favourite." He said with a smirk.

"William Fitzwilliam Darcy, did you just make a dirty joke?" Lizzie cried, lightly smacking her hand against his forearm.

"I believe you are the one with your mind in the gutter, Elizabeth Grace Bennet, I was referring to your captivating laugh," he chuckled as he flipped them over, pinning her beneath him. "Unless you want to try and convince me otherwise."

"Maybe I will." She responded as she pulled his face towards hers and claimed his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is pretty lame but I can't write smut, I'll leave that for better writers


End file.
